


acts of service

by neverwere



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwere/pseuds/neverwere
Summary: "Can you sayI love youwith a blowjob?Felix thinks he might.Turns out he’s a romantic at heart when it comes to mouths-on-dicks, who would’ve thought."OrFelix Fraldarius' embarrassing thoughts on the topics of love and dick-sucking while indulging in both.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	acts of service

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sylvix getting together later in life fic, they're adults! and modern au setting

Can you say _I love you_ with a blowjob? Felix thinks he might. It would probably-almost-definitely work out better than by using his own words.

And sure, you can slobber all over some dick and turn it into a hot show, and that is all good and fun. But. BUT when you do it _with feelings_ it’s something else entirely. So he pulls his arms from where they’re wrapped around Sylvain’s shoulders, sinks to his knees and starts undoing Sylvain's trousers. 

Sylvain’s voice is uncertain — awed, almost — when he says “Felix…” like he’s at a loss for words as Felix slides both his trousers and underwear down to his ankles. 

Felix doesn’t think he’s got anything to really say in response, and so he kisses the top of Sylvain’s thigh, close-mouthed, incongruously chaste.

Seriously, there is something about giving head, especially the first few times, that, shit, feels tragically intimate. Turns out he’s a romantic at heart when it comes to mouths-on-dicks, who would’ve thought. 

There is that theory that there are five love languages, or, wait, maybe six? He’s not sure, but apparently you can show you love someone in many different ways: with your words (who does that) or with grand gestures, or something something, and at least one of them was through acts of service. He didn’t pay much attention when his colleagues were talking about it over coffee, mostly because he thought it was a huge pile of horseshit. But, just in case, let it be known that Felix Fraldarius regards blowjobs as a premium act of service. 

There is something about giving without receiving now, the selflessness of it all, that sends an electric shiver down his spine. He’s never been one for eye contact, but when he looks up at Sylvain and opens his mouth that’s what he means. 

He holds the gaze, with his tongue waiting just behind his lips, three inches away from Sylvain’s hard cock. He’s saying _I want you so bad that your pleasure is my pleasure._ He doesn’t remember ever feeling like this before. 

Sylvain curses softly under his breath — he is already coming undone a little, and looks back with half-lidded eyes. 

Felix holds the back of Sylvain’s knees and slowly slides his hands upwards. He presses on the sides of Sylvain’s thighs and puts just enough pressure to encourage him forward. Slowly, deliberately, he gets his tongue out and starts licking Sylvain’s cock without ever fully taking it into his mouth. Sylvain’s breath catches in his throat at the first contact, smooth and wet, and Felix throbs in his pants. He licks wet stripes from the base to the head, curling his tongue around it. 

There’s something in the position as well, the kneeling, the delicate shifts in power balance. The vulnerability. The promise of pleasure. It’s never quite as thrilling when they’re both horizontal on the bed. 

In the short time they’ve been together Felix has discovered that Sylvain doesn’t really ask for things in bed, he’s always down to whatever Felix wants to do — fucking, getting fucked, doesn’t seem to have a preference as long as Felix is into it. 

He doesn’t ask for things but it doesn’t mean he’s quiet, because, _saints_ , Sylvain never shuts up and whispers heat in the shell of Felix’s ear. Tonight though, it seems that Sylvain’s mouth has run dry under the spell of Felix’s gaze. Good. Felix holds him there and keeps on licking and mouthing and why the hell is he getting so turned on just by this he doesn’t know, but he’s hard and pulsing even without a single touch. 

Above him Sylvain pants and gasps as Felix’s movements become less precise — Felix feels hazed, high on the feeling of Sylvain’s cock on his tongue, and he gets sloppy and mouths along the length, down to the root, around the purple swell of the head, smearing spit over his own chin and cheeks.

He’s never particularly liked giving head before. Overall he’d always found it quite _boring_ , especially when compared to a number of other activities he could have been doing, such as, for instance, getting his own dick sucked. And that had been the truth up until he’d become intimately acquainted with Sylvain Gautier’s cock, although he'd sooner stab his own kneecaps than admit it to the owner of said cock. Even though, _goddess_ — the things Sylvain had been able to wring out of him during sex make his face burn with shame. He’d deny everything in broad daylight, and even more he’d deny the hot, electric shiver of letting the words slip between his lips, just for Sylvain’s ears, always his, only his. 

When Felix finally _finally_ wraps his lips around the head of Sylvain’s cock Sylvain moans low and long and his legs twitch, but he doesn’t push against his tongue, he never pushes. So far he’s only been sweet and gentle. Considerate. Teasing at most, so that it is Felix the one who loses his restraint. Felix wonders what it would take for Sylvain to fuck him hard and fast into the mattress, with their trousers only rolled down mid-thigh. The thought alone makes him clench and rock his hips chasing a contact that is not there. He keeps on sliding his mouth up and down, pushing his fingers in the crease just below the swell of Sylvain’s ass.

In a burst of inspiration, he grabs Sylvain’s left hand and moves it to the back of his own head. Sylvain makes a sound that’s closer to a whimper than to anything else and Felix doesn’t miss the moment Sylvain’s mouth goes slack and, for a second, pushes Felix’s head down to take more of his cock. _Yes_. Felix can only moan, helpless, looking at Sylvain’s face. He’s beautiful like this, with a blush high on his cheekbones and his brow furrowed in pleasure. 

“Felix— _ah_ ‘m close… You’re gonna— _ah_ make me come.” He sounds wrecked and it’s so hot that Felix, too, feels his core tightening. Sylvain pulls his head backwards by his hair, an unspoken suggestion to let go, but Felix sinks deeper and moans around him, straining his throat and not caring one bit. He has this urge, this need that feels primal in its intensity to make Sylvain come undone, and hear and taste and touch more _more more_

A few more movements and Sylvain curls and seizes above him, coming with a high-pitched cry. Felix… Felix thinks he’s never heard a sweeter sound and slows down and swallows what he would’ve normally spat. He’s almost... disappointed with himself for not even considering the option, for not even flinching at the bitter aftertaste. Almost, because he feels a few touches away from coming as well, heat flooding his limbs as his hips chase the friction of his own palm. 

Sylvain shifts and almost collapses in a soft pile on the floor and on Felix, pulling him in a kiss as he comes back down to earth. It’s messy, tastes of come and Sylvain’s tongue is entirely in his mouth and Felix loves every second of it. 

Sylvain holds his face and asks, “Can I touch you? Please _please_ let me touch you.” He sounds as urgent, pleading, desperate as Felix feels. Damn, why is Sylvain the one begging instead of Felix now. He should’ve been, he would have, probably, almost certainly maybe, but instead it’s this outrageous, ridiculous man who would lay himself in a puddle for Felix to step on, and enjoy himself while at it. 

Felix would most likely pick this notion apart if he could think straight, but at the moment nothing exists beyond Sylvain’s hand wrapping around him and starting to stroke him, and the smell of Sylvain’s neck, and the sweet-salty taste of his skin. 

He’s close, he knows, and Sylvain knows too because he’s always been a quick study and even more so when he enjoys the subject. Sylvain sucks on Felix’s earlobe and releases it through his teeth. “Come for me baby,” he whispers low and rough in Felix’s ear. It’s the damn pet name, and the rumble of Sylvain’s voice that he feels in his core, and the shiver of the hot breath on his ear; it’s all these things and none, and Felix comes over Sylvain’s fingers, grasping Sylvain’s shoulders hard. 

He stays there, floating in post-orgasmic bliss in the cradle of Sylvain’s arms until he feels Sylvain’s hand moving away from his dick. Impulsively, he grabs hold of his wrist, stopping him. He cringes when he feels a trickle of come dripping on his fingers. With careful motions, Felix cleans Sylvain’s hand in the untucked bottom of his own shirt.

Sylvain seems to be in equal parts repulsed and endeared. “That’s gross,” he chuckles.

“Shut up, it’s not your shirt.”

Sylvain hums and tucks Felix’s hair behind his ear. “You ok?”

“Yeah m’good. Really good.”

Sylvain noses at his cheek. “Me too.”

As the high leaves him, he becomes aware of the rest of his body once again, and shifts uncomfortably. “Shit, my knees are killing me.”

Sylvain, predictably, feels the need to apologize. “Oh… I— you didn’t have to do that, you know?”

Felix fights the urge to bite him. One day. One day they’ll get there. One day Sylvain will be able to take as much as he gives, Felix will make him as greedy as he is. Today he just headbutts him. Softly. Affectionately. 

“I wanted to,” he says, pushing the words through his teeth. He squishes Sylvain’s face between his hands and locks their gazes and repeats slowly, again, “ _I wanted to_.” Sylvain looks uncomfortable, embarrassed, like he wants to lower his eyes but doesn’t dare, and Felix kisses him slow and determined, with some tongue for good measure. 

“Thank you,” Sylvain says on Felix’s lips, and Felix nods. 

Sylvain stands up first, offering Felix a hand. “Come on,” and he pulls him upright once again, without letting go so that Felix ends up flush against him.

After all he's done tonight, this is the moment that makes Felix feel self-aware and a little bashful. His chin is tilted upwards a notch, and Sylvain looks at him for a long moment and brushes his nose against his in the semi-darkness of the room. He holds his breath for a moment. 

“Sylvain I —,” Felix swallows. “Let’s go to bed,” and pulls Sylvain along by his hand. 

One day, Felix is going to tell him. 

One day. Until then, he’ll make do with small, precious, acts of service.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it! Comments make my day, let me know what you think :)  
> I’m also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ginkobean).
> 
> This piece was was my emotional response to [slake your thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497387), not sure what it says about me as a person but I wrote most of it in a rush as soon as I finished reading.  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and thank you [Milady Kora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Kora) for beta reading <3 
> 
> \---
> 
> Last, I like to use the end notes to share other people’s work that resonated with me, so here are three horny pieces that I love (all sylvix, all nsfw):
> 
>   * [Caught your fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424074)
>   * [find a mouth that feeds you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728566)
>   * [this art](https://twitter.com/fimbulyeetr/status/1294405784261009408/photo/1)
> 



End file.
